Penjaga Hati
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Ia selalu patuh pada apa yang diperintahkan atau diminta oleh seseorang yang ia panggil "Danna". Ia selalu mencoba mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh sang Danna dalam keadaan apapun. Tidak, ia bukan seorang pelayan, juga bukan seorang psikolog. Ia... adalah seorang penjaga hati. [SasoDei. Special for Valentine's Day 2014]


Sepasang manik cokelat Hazel menatap datar laki-laki kecil yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh seorang wanita tua berambut ungu pucat. Walau sorot mata dan raut wajahnya terlihat begitu datar, namun tersirat kekesalan dari pancaran matanya. Remaja berambut merah pemilik manik Hazel tersebut kini mengalihkan tatapannya kepada wanita berambut ungu pucat yang menatapnya.

"Nenek Chiyo, aku tidak memerlukan seorang penjaga," ucapnya yang kembali melirik seorang laki-laki kecil berambut pirang panjang yang masih bersembunyi di balik tubuh wanita bernama Chiyo tersebut. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam erat ujung bawah dari baju hitam yang Chiyo kenakan. "Usianya lebih muda dariku. Terlebih lagi, ia terlihat begitu lemah."

"Sasori, ini pesan terakhir dari kedua orang tuamu. Sebelum mereka meninggal, mereka menitipkan anak ini padaku. Namanya Deidara. Mereka memintaku untuk memberikan Deidara padamu sebagai penjagamu," sahut Chiyo.

Sorot mata Sasori berubah menjadi tajam ketika Chiyo mengingatkan Sasori pada kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada. Tatapan tajamnya kini ia tujukan pada Deidara yang mengintipnya dari balik tubuh Chiyo. Kedua tangan kecilnya semakin erat menggenggam pakaian yang Chiyo kenakan, menunjukkan betapa takut dirinya pada sorot tajam Sasori.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya? Menjagaku? Yang benar saja? Bukankah ini berarti aku yang harus menjaga anak kecil sepertinya?" tanya Sasori.

"Dengar, Sasori. Kau tidak memiliki pilihan untuk menolak. Deidara ini adalah pemberian terakhir dari kedua orang tuamu. Jadi terimalah," ujar Chiyo kemudian berbalik dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan laki-laki kecil yang masih berusia tujuh tahun tersebut. "Nah, Deidara. Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal di rumah ini, bersama kami. Jadi, kau harus bisa akrab dengan Sasori. Ya?"

"B-baik, Chiyo-sama, un," sahut Deidara seraya mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu pada Sasori," ucap Chiyo seraya tersenyum lembut, mencoba membuat ketakutan Deidara berkurang. Seraya menepuk pelan punggung kecil Deidara, Chiyo mengangguk memberi semangat kepada anak kecil itu.

Dengan takut, Deidara mencoba mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sasori yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Bibir mungilnya bergetar, sedangkan mata birunya berkaca.

"P-perkenalkan, aku...Deidara, un. Mulai hari ini a-aku akan... menjagamu, Sasori no _Danna_."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), shonen-ai, dll**

**A SasoDei Fanfiction Special For Valentine's Day 2014**

**~Penjaga Hati~**

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Danna<em>!"

Sasori mencoba mengabaikan suara tak asing yang sedari tadi terus memanggilnya. Pintu kamarnya terketuk beberapa kali sejak belasan menit yang lalu. Sasori bersyukur ia sudah mengunci pintu itu sebelumnya. Kalau tidak, ia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghindari Deidara yang—menurutnya—selalu mengganggunya.

_**Tok tok tok**_

"_Danna_, un! Biarkan aku masuk! Aku tidak akan mengganggu, kok, un!"

Menghela napas berat, Sasori menatap halaman sebuah buku yang terbuka di atas meja belajarnya. Setahun sudah berlalu sejak bertama kali ia bertemu dengan Deidara. Anak laki-laki yang dulu begitu pemalu, penakut, bahkan hampir menangis setiap bertatapan langsung dengan Sasori, kini benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang anak yang cerewet, begitu percaya diri, dan tak sungkan mengganggu Sasori.

Sejak kedua orang tua Sasori tewas dalam sebauh kecelakaan mobil, hidup Sasori benar-benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia yang dulu merupakan seorang remaja yang bahagia dan begitu dikasihi oleh kedua orang tuanya, kini menjadi seorang penyendiri yang bahkan sering disebut dengan seseorang yang anti-sosial oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. Benar memang ia tak memiliki satu pun teman di sekolahnya. Bukan berarti tak ada yang ingin menjadi temannya. Seorang remaja tampan yang pintar sepertinya sangat digemari oleh siswa-siswi sekolahnya, hanya saja Sasori tidak tertarik untuk berinteraksi dengan mereka semua.

Kalau saja Deidara tidak tinggal serumah dengannya, Sasori yakin ia tak akan bicara pada siapapun.

"_DANNA_!"

Sasori menutup buku tebalnya ketika Deidara mulai berteriak. Pria kecil yang berusia lima tahun lebih muda dari Sasori itu sangat mengetahui bagaimana cara untuk mengikis habis kesabaran Sasori.

Menjauh dari meja belajarnya, Sasori mengarah ke pintu untuk membukanya, mendapati Deidara tengah menatapnya dengan matanya yang besar dan juga senyum lebarnya. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan menutupi mata kirinya membuat Sasori mengira Deidara adalah seorang perempuan ketika pertama kali mereka berjumpa.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasori dingin.

"Tadi di sekolah _Danna_ dapat pelajaran apa, un? Aku ingin tahu," ujarnya seraya memainkan jemari kecilnya.

Sasori masih menunduk menatap Deidara dengan tatapan datar. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa anak berusia delapan tahun yang seharusnya masih menempuh pendidikan di sekolah dasar ini sangat tertarik dengan pelajaran siswa sekolah menengah seperti Sasori. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Deidara meminta Sasori untuk membagi ilmunya. Sejak kedatangannya ke rumah Sasori setahun yang lalu, sudah tiga bulan lamanya Sasori—terpaksa—membagi ilmunya kepada Deidara. Sasori tak ingin mengakuinya, tetapi Deidara bisa menangkap pelajaran dengan cepat. Mungkin, Deidara merupakan salah satu dari beberapa anak jenius yang terlahir ke bumi.

"Tidak ada pelajaran baru. Lebih baik kau bermain saja," ujar Sasori seraya mencoba untuk melangkah melewati Deidara. Ketika Sasori mulai melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya, tangan kecil Deidara menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Sasori membuat remaja berambut merah itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Danna_ mau pergi kemana?" tanya Deidara seraya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan berkedip bingung.

"Minum," sahut Sasori seadanya.

Senyum lebar yang sempat sirna dari wajah menggemaskan Deidara, kini kembali terukir. "_Danna_ haus? Biar aku saja yang mengambilkan minumannya, un. _Danna_ ingin minum apa?"

Awalnya Sasori ingin menolak, ia ingin mengatakan ia tak akan memanjakan dirinya pada seorang anak yang lebih muda darinya. Hanya saja, karena ia tahu Deidara akan memaksa, terpaksa ia mengiyakan permintaan Deidara.

"Jus jeruk."

Setelah mengangguk antusias, Deidara berlari kecil meninggalkan Sasori, membuat helaian rambut pirangnya menari-nari di sekitar wajah cerahnya. Menghela napas sekali lagi, Sasori masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Remaja berusia tiga belas tahun itu kini duduk kembali di sebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja belajarnya. Disandarkannya punggungnya pada kursi berwarna biru tersebut seraya mendongak menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tak lama berselang, Deidara masuk ke kamar Sasori dengan membawa segelas jus jeruk dingin di tangannya.

"Ini, _Danna_!" serunya riang seraya menyodorkan minuman tersebut kepada Sasori. Dengan ekspresi datar, Sasori menerima minuman yang Deidara berikan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Walau apapun yang Deidara lakukan, sepatuh apapun pria kecil itu dalam menjalankan perintah yang Sasori berikan, Sasori merasa dirinya akan tetap membenci Deidara karena sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, Sasori tak terlalu menyukai kehadiran orang lain di sisinya.

Memejamkan matanya, Sasori meneguk minuman dingin yang Deidara berikan. Jus jeruk dingin yang mengalir di kerongkongannya memberikan kesegaran di siang yang panas. Merasa seseorang tengah memperhatikannya, Sasori membuka mata kirinya untuk mendapati Deidara tengah menatapnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori dingin setelah menjauhkan gelas berisi jus jeruk tadi dari bibirnya.

Kedua tangan Deidara kini menengadah ke arahnya, sebuah isyarat bahwa ia meminta sesuatu dari Sasori.

Memutar kedua bola matanya, Sasori mengambil sebuah buku catatan dari atas meja kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Deidara. Dengan antusiasme yang tinggi, Deidara menerima buku tersebut dari Sasori.

"Yay! Terima kasih, _Danna_!" serunya yang kemudian berbalik, berlari kecil, lalu melompat ke tempat tidur Sasori.

Sasori tak melakukan apa-apa saat Deidara berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan sebuah buku catatan terbuka di depan matanya. Bola mata birunya bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika pria kecil itu sibuk membaca catatan Sasori. Bibir mungilnya sedikit mengerucut dan kedua pipinya mengembung saat ia berkonsentrasi dalam memahami isi catatan tersebut.

Meski Sasori tak ingin mengakuinya, tetapi ia merasa Deidara benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan ketika ia tengah berkonsentrasi. Jikalau saja Sasori tidak malu pada Deidara, mungkin saja saat ini ia sudah mencubit kedua pipi Deidara yang mengembung bagai balon. Walau dalam hati ia terus mengatakan ia membenci Deidara, namun siapa yang berdaya melihat Deidara yang begitu menggemaskan?

Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang mengusiknya, Sasori kembali membaca buku tebal yang sebelumnya ia baca sebelum Deidara mulai mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan mengganggunya.

Untuk sesaat, keheningan menguasai ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya, Sasori lah yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa mereka menyebutmu sebagai penjagaku. Maksudku, apa yang bisa kau jaga?" ucap Sasori seraya membolak-balik halaman di bukunya.

"Ada sesuatu di dalam diri _Danna_ yang harus di jaga dengan baik agar tidak hancur atau mati. Mungkin sesuatu itu lah yang harus aku jaga, un. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa itu."

Sesaat Sasori terdiam tak menyahuti guna memproses kata demi kata yang Deidara ucapkan di dalam kepalanya agar ia mendapat sebuah kesimpulan yang logis.

"Kau tahu, ucapanmu tidak sesuai dengan usiamu," ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang ia baca.

Tak mendapat sahutan.

Sasori berkedip karena tak biasanya Deidara yang begitu banyak bicara itu tidak menyahuti apa yang Sasori katakan. Sesibuk apapun Deidara atau sefokus apapun pria kecil itu pada pekerjaannya, ia pasti akan meluangkan waktunya untuk menyahuti Sasori.

Karena alasan itu lah, Sasori kini menoleh untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya ketika melihat Deidara kini terlelap di atas tempat tidur Sasori, dengan buku catatan yang terbuka di atas perut kecilnya.

Sasori kembali menutup bukunya kemudian melangkah mendekati Deidara. Ditariknya selembar selimbut yang terlipat di sisi bawah tempat tidur, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh kecil Deidara hingga sebatas lehernya.

"Kau benar-benar bocah yang merepotkan, Deidara."

.

.

Bunyi gemuruh petir membangunkan Sasori dari tidur lelapnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba beradaptasi dengan ruangan minim cahaya yang merupakan kamar tidurnya. Bunyi yang tadi mengejutkannya membuat Sasori duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menatap sekitar. Ketika ia mendengar bunyi gemericik air di luar sana, barulah ia menyadari hujan tengah turun dengan derasnya.

"Tch."

Sasori membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk menutup kedua matanya kembali.

_**Krieeet**_

Kedua matanya kembali terbuka ketika mendengar bunyi derit pintu. Menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya, ia menautkan kedua alis merahnya saat mendapati Deidara kini tengah berdiri di sana.

"Deidara?"

"_D-Danna_, un..." bisik Deidara dengan suara yang bergetar, diiringi dengan isak tangis yang membuat Sasori mengerutkan dahinya. "B-boleh aku t-tidur bersamamu, _D-Danna_?"

Sasori membuka kedua bibirnya berniat menolak, tetapi ketika ia melihat air yang jatuh dari mata biru Deidara dan mengalir di pipi putihnya, niatnya teredam begitu saja. Mencoba memperhatikan Deidara dengan seksama, Sasori mendapati Deidara tengah menangis terisak di dekat pintu dengan tubuh gemetar. Saat itu Sasori seolah melihat Deidara yang sama dengan Deidara yang Sasori kenal ketika pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Deidara yang begitu kecil, rapuh, lemah, dan perlu perlindungan.

"Kau takut pada petir?"

"U-un..." Deidara mengangguk pelan.

Setelah menghela napas, Sasori pada akhirnya berucap, "Baiklah malam ini kau boleh tidur di sini."

Jika biasanya Deidara akan menjawab dengan 'Yay! Terima kasih, _Danna_!', kini pria kecil itu hanya mengangguk seraya berjalan perlahan-lahan ke tempat tidur Sasori setelah menutup pintu kamar Sasori. Ketika ia berdiri di dekat tempat tidur sang _Danna_, bunyi petir yang menggetarkan jendela kamar tersebut membuat Deidara menjerit ketakutan.

Prihatin dengan keadaan Deidara, Sasori segera menarik Deidara untuk naik ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuh mungil Deidara tepat di sebelahnya. Deidara yang masih menangis terisak kini mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasori, seolah meminta perlindungan.

Tanpa ragu, Sasori memeluk tubuh kecil Deidara dan mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

Kedua manik Hazel pria berambut merah itu tengah menatap dua boneka yang tergeletak di lantai. Salah satu dari boneka tersebut memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Sasori, sedangkan yang satunya lagi memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat panjang. Kedua boneka yang telah Sasori buat dengan susah payah dan memerlukan waktu bertahun-tahun ini benar-benar mengingatkan Sasori pada kedua orang tuanya yang telah lama meninggalkannya.

Kesedihan tergambar jelas di kedua bola matanya saat menatap kedua replika tubuh orang tuanya yang terbujur kaku tak bergerak sama sekali. Lagi-lagi ia tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang selalu ia tutup-tutupi dari dunia luar. Kehilangan dua sosok yang begitu dicintainya di usianya yang masih belia akan memberikan dampak yang buruk bagi dirinya di sepanjang hidupnya.

Karena begitu tenggelam dalam lautan kesedihan dan kerinduan, Sasori tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang menatapanya dari pintu yang terbuka.

Deidara yang pada awalnya berkeinginan untuk menemani Sasori, kini hanya bisa berdiri mematung di dekat pintu saat melihat Sasori tengah duduk termenung menatap replika kedua orang tuanya. Mata Deidara yang menatap Sasori, menunjukkan sinar kepedihan yang sama dengan mata Sasori yang menatap boneka hasil kerja kerasnya tersebut.

_Danna bersedih lagi_, batinnya.

Sejak Deidara tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengan Sasori, hal yang paling Deidara benci adalah ketika melihat sang _Danna_ yang duduk sendirian di dalam kamarnya, termenung, dan bersedih. Karena—walau terdengar tak logis—namun setiap kali Sasori bersedih, Deidara akan merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

Jadi Deidara harus menemukan satu cara untuk melepaskan Sasori dari belenggu kesedihannya, sekali lagi.

"Sasori _no Danna_!"

Kedua tangan Sasori yang sedari tadi mengusap wajah dari replika orang tuanya, kini terhenti ketika namanya terpanggil oleh suara yang mewarnai hari-harinya sejak sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Sasori mencoba mengulum senyum yang hampir terukir di bibirnya yang elegan ketika mendengar derap langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya. Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, Sasori bisa merasakan pundaknya tertepuk.

"Hey, _Danna_. Salju di luar sangat indah, un. Bagaimana kalau _Danna_ istirahat sejenak dan menemaniku bermain salju?" tanya Deidara yang sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya guna menyamakan tingginya dengan Sasori yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Deidara yang tengah menyelipkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinganya, Sasori menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi. "Bermain salju? Kurasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk berhenti bermain permainan anak-anak seperti itu," sahut Sasori dengan mata yang menatap boneka kayu buatannya yang belum sepenuhnya selesai dibuat.

Deidara menegakkan tubuhnya, mengusap dagunya dengan jemari lentiknya. "Hm, kurasa aku belum dewasa, _Danna_. Usiaku baru tujuh belas, un."

"Kau benar." Kali ini Sasori menoleh untuk menatap Deidara yang terlihat begitu mengagumkan dengan rambut pirang yang membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. "Kau masih seorang bocah. Tidak berubah sama sekali."

Seraya mendengus, Deidara menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya melirik ke arah jendela yang tertutup, mendapati keindahan butiran-butiran salju yang berjatuhan di luar sana. Sejak kecil ia memang memiliki kecintaan yang dalam terhadap butiran-butiran putih bernama salju tersebut.

Melihat sebuah keinginan yang dalam di bola mata Deidara, Sasori akhirnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu perlahan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu tersebut, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati sebuah tatapan heran yang Deidara tunjukan kepadanya.

"Cepatlah, Deidara. Aku benci menunggu."

Saat itulah raut heran yang tergambar jelas di wajah Deidara seketika berganti dengan keceriaan. Dengan penuh semangat Deidara berlari ke arah Sasori kemudian menarik tangan pemuda yang berusia lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu untuk keluar dari rumah Sasori yang cukup besar untuk dihuni oleh mereka berdua.

Ketika mereka tiba di luar, Deidara tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berteriak senang. Berteriak tentang betapa musim dingin bersalju ini sangat ia nantikan sejak lama. Remaja berambut panjang sepinggang itu membentangkan kedua tangannya dan mendongak menatap langit, membiarkan butiran demi butiran salju mendarat di wajahnya dengan lembut.

Sasori pun ikut mendongak menatap langit. Tersenyum tipis saat mengingat dirinya tak sendiri dalam melalui musim dingin yang mampu membekukan tulang-tulang makhluk di muka bumi ini. Sasori tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin terlempar ke arahnya, mendarat tepat di wajah bagian kirinya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh untuk mendapati Deidara tengah tertawa seraya menggenggam beberapa bola salju.

"Kau kena, _Danna_!"

Sesaat Sasori hanya berkedip karena dirinya baru menyadari sebuah bola salju telah mendarat di wajahnya. Namun tak lama kemudian, sebuah seringaian tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Kali ini tak akan kubiarkan kau menang," ujarnya seraya berjongkok untuk membuat bola-bola salju yang nantinya akan ia jadikan senjata untuk mengalahkan Deidara.

Bagi mereka berdua, perang bola salju ini merupakan kegiatan rutin yang wajib mereka lakukan setiap tahunnya. Entah sejak kapan—Sasori juga tidak ingat—tradisi tersebut terbentuk diantara mereka berdua. Sejak kecil Sasori tak terlalu menyukai salju yang terasa begitu dingin menusuk kulit putihnya. Tetapi sepertinya kehadiran Deidara membuat Sasori tak takut memegang salju dan akhirnya bermain dengan salju-salju tersebut.

Lemparan pertama yang Sasori berikan, meleset jauh karena Deidara berhasil menghindar dengan gesit.

"_Danna_ harus berusaha lebih dari itu, un!" seru Deidara yang kini berlari untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon yang mati oleh ekstrimnya cuaca musim dingin.

Berdecih pelan—namun masih dengan seringaian di bibirnya—Sasori mendekati pohon tersebut kemudian melempar Deidara dengan bola salju sebelum Deidara sempat menyadari kehadirannya.

"_Danna_!" Deidara memekik protes saat salju yang begitu dingin mengenai bagian wajahnya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergidik.

Sebagai balasan, Deidara melempar bola salju bertubi-tubi kepada Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori yang tak mau kalah, kini membalas serangan bertubi-tubi Deidara.

Perang pada umumnya memancing luka dan tangis, namun perang bola salju yang Sasori dan Deidara lakukan dapat memancing senyum dan tawa mereka.

.

.

.

Kenangan-kenangan yang berputar di kepala Sasori bak sebuah video tersebut membuatnya merasakan rasa hangat di jantungnya. Namun ketika mengingat bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, rasa hangat tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah belati yang mencabik jantungnya.

_Kenangan yang tak akan terulang_, bisiknya dalam hati.

Sasori kini duduk di dekat jendela seraya menatap air hujan yang jatuh menetes dari atap rumahnya. Pemuda berparas tampan tersebut tak benar-benar menatap, hanya melihatnya saja. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada laki-laki yang biasanya menemani hari-harinya, namun kini tak lagi berada di sisinya. Senyum hangatnya, tawa riangnya, suara merdunya, bola mata indahnya, segala warna yang Deidara berikan pada hari-hari Sasori kini hilang sudah.

Kenangan yang berputar di kepala Sasori kini berhenti pada saat di mana dirinya dan Deidara bisa berakhir pada keadaan yang seperti ini.

.

Saat itu, tertanggal delapan November, Sasori tengah duduk di ruang tamu dengan raut wajah yang menggambarkan perasaannya dengan jelas; khawatir. Semua orang yang mengenalnya tahu Sasori begitu benci menunggu. Dan kini, ia telah menunggu Deidara di ruang tamu rumahnya selama berjam-jam menanti kepulangan pemuda yang telah tinggal bertahun-tahun di bawah atap yang sama dengan dirinya. Sasori benci menunggu, di saat yang sama, ia merasa khawatir akan keadaan Deidara.

"Tch."  
>Sekali lagi diliriknya arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.<p>

Pukul sebelas malam.

Deidara tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah Sasori lebih dari pukul delapan malam. Tapi Deidara telah melangkahi kebiasaannya. Kekhawatiran yang mulai Sasori rasakan dua jam yang lalu, bertambah besar setiap detiknya.

Sasori melirik ponsel yang baru saja ia letakkan di atas meja kaca yang berada di tengah-tengah satu set sofa. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Deidara, namun tak mendapat sahutan sama sekali. Pesan singkatnya pun tak mendapat balasan.

"_Danna_! Aku pulang!"

Suara yang begitu ingin Sasori dengar sejak beberapa jam sebelumnya, kini mengalun indah di gendang telinga Sasori. Bergegas ia berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki selama berjam-jam untuk menyambut Deidara.

"Deidara, kemana saja ka—"

Sasori tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat melihat Deidara kini berdiri di dekat pintu masuk—masih sibuk melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan. Namun bukan kehadiran Deidara yang membuat Sasori terkejut, melainkan sosok pria berambut putih keperakan yang berdiri di belakang Deidara, di depan pintu.

Seketika itu juga rasa khawatir yang awalnya Sasori rasakan berubah menjadi rasa kesal dan rasa yang tak dapat Sasori temukan namanya.

"Deidara-chan, sepertinya aku akan pulang sekarang. Sampai bertemu lain waktu, cantik!" ujar pria berambut putih keperakan tersebut seraya menyeringai kepada Deidara.

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya mendengar panggilan yang pria itu berikan pada Deidara.

"Sialan kau Hidan, un! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, aku bukan perempuan!" seru Deidara seraya mengembungkan pipinya—sesuatu yang biasanya membuat Sasori gemas, saat itu benar-benar membuatnya jengkel.

Setelah tertawa, pria bernama Hidan itu pergi dari rumah Sasori menggunakan sebuah motor sport.

Deidara masih mengamati pria yang baru saja meninggalkan dirinya berdua saja dengan Sasori. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk menatap Sasori. "_Danna_, se—"

"Siapa pria itu?" Pertanyaan Sasori memotong kalimat yang ingin Deidara sampaikan.

"Dia Hidan, un," sahut Deidara ragu dengan kedua alis tertaut mendengar nada dingin dan melihat sorot mata tajam yang Sasori berikan.

"Aku tidak bertanya namanya. Aku bertanya siapa dia."

Senyum di bibir Deidara kini sirna. "Dia temanku, un."

"Temanmu? Kau tahu, Deidara? Kau tidak pernah pulang selarut ini. Lalu sekarang kau pulang hampir tengah malam karena temanmu yang bernama Hidan itu? Apa dia benar-benar temanmu? Atau..." Sasori tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Meski demikian, tatapan tajamnya kepada Deidara sama sekali tak melembut.

"Ada apa denganmu, _Danna_?" tanya Deidara heran.

"Ada apa denganku? Aku pemilik rumah ini, Deidara. Aku memiliki peraturan di rumah ini, kau tahu? Kau seharusnya menaati peraturan itu."

Deidara terdiam sesaat. Genggamannya pada tas hitam di tangannya mengerat. "Tapi aku—"

"Jika kau tidak mau mengikuti peraturan yang kau buat, kau boleh pergi dari rumah ini!"

Deidara tersentak saat Sasori membentaknya dengan kata-kata yang sama sekali tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama, tak pernah sekali pun Sasori mengusirnya. Benar memang Sasori tidak terlalu menyambut baik kedatangan Deidara saat pertama kali Deidara menginjakkan kaki di rumah besar keluarga Akasuna. Hanya saja, Sasori tetap menerima kehadirannya. Bahkan setelah Chiyo meninggal pun, Sasori tidak pernah mengusir Deidara dari rumahnya.

Amarah Deidara perlahan naik ke permukaan.

"Baiklah, un! Jika itu yang _Danna_ inginkan, aku akan pergi!" bentak Deidara pada Sasori yang masih menatapnya kesal.

Deidara meraih tangan Sasori kemudian memaksa Sasori untuk menggenggam tas hitam yang ia bawa tadi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Danna_!" ucapnya dengan nada penuh amarah sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasori.

.

Di sini lah Sasori saat ini, duduk termenung menatap hujan yang melelehkan sisa-sisa salju musim dingin. Sudah cukup lama ia hidup sendirian di rumahnya yang terlalu besar untuk dirinya sendiri. Sudah dua bulan lebih, Sasori tak pernah melihat Deidara lagi.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Sasori menatap hadiah yang Deidara berikan padanya sesaat sebelum Deidara pergi meninggalkannya. Sebuah boneka kayu kecil berukuran segenggaman tangannya yang berbentuk replika Sasori dan Deidara. Tentunya boneka dengan detail sesempurna itu bukanlah hasil karya Deidara. Ia memesannya jauh sebelum hari ulang tahun Sasori yang ke dua puluh dua.

Sasori menyesali perbuatannya. Tak sepantasnya ia mengusir Deidara yang meluangkan waktunya untuk mengambil hadiah yang ia pesan untuk hari ulang tahun Sasori. Sasori benar-benar menyesal. Seandainya ia bisa memutar ulang waktu, ia tak akan mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakiti Deidara.

Terlebih lagi, kini ia menyadari betapa berharganya Deidara bagi dirinya.

Merasa duduk mengamati hujan tak akan membuat Deidara kembali padanya, jadi Sasori memutuskan untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Meraih dan mengenakan jaket yang tergantung di dekat pintu, ia bersiap-siap meninggalkan rumahnya untuk mencari di mana Deidara berada. Ia merasa dirinya harus menemukan Deidara, segera.

Dengan cepat, ia membuka pintu rumahnya tanpa berpikiran untuk membawa payung.

Tubuhnya membeku dan matanya membulat saat melihat seseorang tengah duduk di depan pintunya, memunggunginya untuk menatap air yang menetes dari atap rumah.

"Dei..dara?" bisik Sasori tak percaya.

Deidara tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang. Matanya melebar mendapati kehadiran Sasori.

"A-aku t-tidak bermaksud..." ucap Deidara terbata seraya berdiri dari posisinya. "Aku akan pergi, un!"

Sebelum Deidara sempat menginjakkan kaki meninggalkan Sasori, pergelangan tangan remaja berambut pirang itu digenggam erat oleh Sasori.

"Tunggu, Deidara. Jangan pergi," ucap Sasori pelan, namun dapat Deidara dengar dengan jelas.

Deidara mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasori, namun gagal.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sasori sebelum menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya.

Deidara tersentak saat tubuhnya yang mengigil kedinginan jatuh ke pelukan Sasori. Ia tak mencoba menarik diri, tetapi tak juga membalas.

"_Danna_?" bisiknya.

"Jangan pergi, Deidara." Sasori balas berbisik seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Deidara, mencegah Deidara untuk pergi.

"Tapi bukankah _Danna_ ingin aku pergi?" tanya Deidara pelan.

Menggeleng pelan, Sasori menjawab, "Tidak. Saat itu aku marah dan... cemburu."

"Cemburu?" Deidara mendongak menatap Sasori.

Sasori mengangguk. "Hidan itu, aku pikir dia adalah..."

Lagi-lagi Sasori tak menemukan kata yang tepat.

Tawa pelan Deidara membuat Sasori menunduk untuk menatap wajah menggemaskan tersebut. "Kurasa hari ini _Danna_ perlu tahu sesuatu," ujar Deidara seraya perlahan menarik diri dari pelukan Sasori.

Ia melangkah ke tempatnya duduk tadi untuk mengambil sebuket bunga yang telah basah oleh air hujan.

Dengan senyum lebar, ia menyerahkan sebuket bunga tersebut kepada Sasori.

"Aku sangat menyayangi _Danna_. Selamat hari kasih sayang, _Danna_."

Jantung Sasori hampir berhenti berdetak saat melihat Deidara yang begitu dikasihi dan dirindukannya kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum lebar, dan menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang indah padanya tepat tanggal 14 Februari, Hari Kasih Sayang orang-orang menyebutnya.

Perlahan, Sasori menerima bunga yang Deidara berikan. Rasa hangat yang selama lebih dari dua bulan terakhir ini meninggalkannya, kini kembali ke sukmanya.

Menunduk menatap bunga yang Deidara berikan, Sasori berkedip saat menyadari hadirnya sepucuk surat di antara rangkaian bunga mawar tersebut.

"Danna harus membaca surat itu, un," ujar Deidara.

Sasori mengangguk kemudian membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya.

Kali ini jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat saat mengetahui siapa yang menulis surat ini untuknya. Perlahan, kata demi kata ia baca dan cermati. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"_Arigatou,"_ bisiknya dengan mata berkaca.

Melihat sang Danna yang diselimuti rasa haru, Deidara segera memberi sebuah pelukan hangat kepada Sasori.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Danna. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hatimu beku atau hancur. Karena aku adalah penjaga hatimu, un."

* * *

><p><em>Sasori, anakku. Hidup yang kau jalani memang sulit. Tetapi seberat apapun kesulitan yang akan kau hadapi, sepahit apapun hidup yang akan kau jalani, jangan pernah kehilangan hatimu, nak. Karena itu, terima lah Deidara sebagai pemberian terakhir kami. Biarlah malaikat kecil ini yang menjaga hatimu.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_END_

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY SASODEI AND RELOVES!

Woah saya bikinnya kebut beberapa jam makannya diksi kacau banget biarlah yang penting saya ngasi hadiah untuk SasoDei di hari Valentine ini. Kapan-kapan bakalan saya edit lagi ini fanfic biar hasilnya lebih baik.

14 Februari 2014,

With love,

Cerulean Canary


End file.
